


Kiss it all better

by MxMsHolic



Category: Outlast
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female!Waylon, Just Married, Murder, Wedding, Wendy Park - Freeform, genderbent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El vestido que llevaba puesto era hermoso, Eddie jamás había visto a una mujer más resplandeciente y maravillosa. Si bien ella luchaba por convencerse de que no le agradaban las faldas, el vestido que le había comprado le sentaba de una manera sublime, marcando sus delicadas curvas y mostrando sus delgadas piernas. Los tacones habían sido parte del trato “Te ves hermosa, cariño…” le había repetido miles de veces antes de salir de la casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it all better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mozg).



> Bien, sé que no es usual emparejar a Eddie con la versión femenina de Waylon y lamento si no les agrada, pero es un sueño que tuve y quise convertirlo en un pequeño drabble.  
> Tengo varios fanfics de esta pareja sin terminar por una cuestión de timidez y miedo, ya que soy relativamente nueva en el fandom y tengo miedo de cagarla, así sin más rodeos.
> 
> Este fanfic se sitúa en un Universo Alterno donde Eddie y Wendy son una pareja recién casada y podría considerarse una precuela al traslado de Eddie a Mount Massive. Puras idioteces mías.
> 
> Tiene fragmentos de la canción Kiss it all better de He is we y bien, sería genial que la oigan mientras leen esto si quieren herir más sus feelings.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la letra de la canción con la que escribí este drabble.
> 
> Advertencia: Seguramente un par de errores, ya que lo escribí muy rápido y me están presionando para que lo suba(?) pero dentro de un día o dos lo editaré :D
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicado a Mozg, mi bro y husbando, quienes aprecien los buenos fanarts de Outlast de seguro lo conocen ya que sus dibujos son hermosos <3\. Luv u bro and I'm really sorry for writing this sad shit adjkfaljd

Finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo bien, finalmente su vida había tomado el mejor de los giros y en ese momento se podía definir como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Luego de una vida llena de tristeza y desolación, de malos recuerdos e incontables lágrimas, había alcanzado aquello con lo que más había soñado.

  
Cada vez que la veía sentía que no era merecedor de tanto amor, de tanta paciencia y tanta devoción. La recorría con la mirada y no podía dejar de pensar que era perfecta, la curva de su nariz, sus finos y rosados labios, su suave piel y pos sobre todo esos hermosos y oscuros ojos que siempre lo miraban con adoración. Amaba la forma en la que sus cortos y apenas ondulados cabellos bailaban sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba o hacía algo, la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior cuando se sentaba a escribir en el ordenador, su rostro cuando se encontraba pensativa, melancólica… Uno de los mayores placeres para él era envolverla entre sus brazos de aquella forma tan protectora que lo caracterizaba y simplemente permanecer allí, disfrutando de la tibieza de su cuerpo, sostener sus suaves manos y simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo.

El anillo dorado en su dedo izquierdo se veía tan hermoso, era su mayor logro, estar con la mujer que amaba y de la forma que deseaba, formalmente casados y viviendo juntos, disfrutando de su compañía y de las cotidianidades de la pareja. Faltaban cosas en su recién comprada casa y claro, deberían arreglar eso lo antes posible, si bien a ella no le importaba demasiado, para él era inaceptable. No podían comenzar aquella nueva vida con las cosas a medias, no señor.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era hermoso, Eddie jamás había visto a una mujer más resplandeciente y maravillosa. Si bien ella luchaba por convencerse de que no le agradaban las faldas, el vestido que le había comprado le sentaba de una manera sublime, marcando sus delicadas curvas y mostrando sus delgadas piernas. Los tacones habían sido parte del trato “Te ves hermosa, cariño…” le había repetido miles de veces antes de salir de la casa.

El carro que habían comprado llegaría en unos días, por lo cual estaban esperando el metro en una de las estaciones para llegar al bazar. Eddie había dicho que no le dejaría cocinar sin un delantal apropiado, Wendy pensaba que sería demasiado y a pesar de haberse negado a usarlo, sabía que caería bajo el poder de persuasión de su esposo. Comprarían un mantel que usarían especialmente para visitas y unas cortinas que hicieran juego con los sillones del living, todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado y sería hermoso.

Bajaron en la estación que correspondía y comenzaron a caminar, Eddie le había ofrecido su brazo derecho a Wendy, como siempre, y caminarían un par de cuadras hasta llegar al lugar. De pronto ella se detuvo y tomó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos con delicadeza, lo miró a los ojos de una forma indescriptible y posó sus labios sobre los ajenos en un casto beso. “Te amo.” Susurró. Él le preguntó si le sucedía algo, aquello había sido adorable y muy poco usual en la rubia, pero había apreciado cada instante, ella negó con la cabeza y simplemente apartó la mirada… había un deje de preocupación en esos profundos ojos café.

Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo, un ruido ensordecedor le hizo perder apenas el equilibrio, pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para sostener a su esposa, quien en ese instante caía al suelo de forma pesada. Los azules ojos del hombre se abrieron en terror mientras alguien lo empujaba de forma brusca, sin reparar en que tenía a Wendy en brazos todavía, logrando que ambos caigan al suelo. Amortiguó con su propio cuerpo el golpe, pero el cuerpo de su mujer parecía aún más pesado de lo normal. Volteó hacia el hombre que corría en medio de las personas, escapando.

Cuando regresó sus ojos hacia Wendy pudo ver la enorme mancha rojiza que manchaba su vestido, justo en la parte del pecho. El aire huyó de sus pulmones y se sintió aturdido y mareado, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada, sin embargo él sintió como si se hubiese detenido.

\- ¡Wendy!- Jadeó agitado, de verdad le faltaba el aire, miró su rostro y luego sus ojos buscaron la dirección que había tomado el vándalo, temblaba, temblaba dejando que la ira llene su cuerpo.- ¡Voy a…!-

\- Eddie… E-eddie no…- Su voz salió entrecortada, aún en esas condiciones sonaba tan hermosa…

\- Cariño… resiste… ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayuda!- Las personas comenzaron a acercarse y más de uno tomó su celular llamando a emergencias.- Maldición… esto… esto es mi culpa… no debimos haber salido ahora… Wendy… cariño mírame… no me dejes…-

\- Shh… no es tu culpa… e-esto… no es tu culpa.- respiraba de forma entrecortada, sus párpados se cerraban cada vez más entre parpadeos.

\- No me dejes… no te vayas cariño… por favor…-

Esos labios se movieron de esa forma que él conocía muy bien ya, formando las palabras más hermosas, “Te amo…” dijo ella con su último aliento, mientras sus ojos finalmente se cerraban, dejando caer dos cristalinas lágrimas.   
El sonido de las sirenas acercándose era tan punzante y ensordecedor. La aprisionó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cual río y roncos sollozos abandonaban su boca, sus labios se presionaban contra los de ella, con la esperanza de que despertase con su beso. Dentro de unos minutos, todo se volvió negro.

 

_Kiss it all better, I’m not ready to go…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-El asesino del hombre acribillado hace aproximadamente dos meses fue procesado esta mañana en la Suprema Corte de…-

Escuchaba el viejo radio de uno de los guardias mientras miraba hacia la nada, perdido en sus recuerdos, esos infames recuerdos.

-Al tratarse de un caso de Insania, se llegó a la conclusión de que el acusado pasará una semana en la Prisión Estatal antes de ser trasladado al establecimiento Mount Massive, donde será tratado por profesionales…-

Comenzó a mecerse nuevamente, despacio y a un ritmo constante, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones en profundas respiraciones mientras el ataque de ansiedad mostraba sus primeros síntomas en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas salieran de ellos al recordar su rostro, sus párpados cerrándose definitivamente, su aliento extinguiéndose en la nada.

\- Cariño… cariño… no te vayas…-

 

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me…  
stay with me until I fall asleep… stay with me…_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry bro.


End file.
